In recent years, various ecosystems of network-connected smart appliances, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, mobile devices, and/or other computing devices have become available. Such devices may have varying capabilities with regard to data input and data output. For example, a device may accept audio input (e.g., speech input) and provide audio output, but may not include a display for visually presenting data. As another example, a device such as a television may include a large display but may lack a full-featured user interface for inputting data.